Trouble Sleeping
by ginevra85
Summary: The night after the coronation, two siblings seek each other for a bit of comfort... SIBLING FLUFF!


Edmund was almost asleep, his mind full of the memories of the last days, when he heard the door to his new room open and close quietly. The soft sound of his younger sister's bare feet told him she was next to his bed.

"Edmund? Are you awake?" She whispered.

She hadn't brought a candle and couldn't see if his eyes were open or closed. Edmund smiled and sighed.

"Yes. What are you doing here, Lucy?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry to bother you."

He chuckled at her shy voice and moved to make some space for her.

"Don't be silly, you aren't bothering me at all. Come beneath the covers, it's cold outside."

She smiled and got into his bed, her head on his shoulder, her arm hugging his chest and Edmund's hand playing with her hair. It was still curly, as it was at the coronation ceremony.

"Thank you, Ed."

"What's wrong, Lu? You never have trouble sleeping."

"I was alone. I'm not used to it. And I was worried for you." She added, as an afterthought.

Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Worried for me? Why? I'm fine now. You healed me. The wound is only a scar." He was trying to be soothing, but he didn't know if he was succeeding, because Lucy tightened her hold on his chest.

"I thought you might have nightmares." She said timidly. "So I thought that maybe, if I was here with you, you wouldn't."

Edmund felt his heart clench painfully at her words. It was a nice feeling, though, it meant he loved her very much. He brought his other hand to her face, to stroke her cheek.

"Thank you, Lulu. I'm sure I won't have any, now you're here."

Lucy giggled.

"It's been years since the last time you called me 'Lulu'."

Edmund smiled.

"I'm sorry. Do you hate it? Maybe you're too old for it?"

"No no! I love it! I just missed it, that's all."

Edmund felt a pang in his chest, and a feeling in his throat that he believed to be shame.

"I'm sorry for being such a beast this past years… Especially to you, Lucy. You didn't deserve it and always tried to support me, no matter how terrible I was to you."

Lucy sighed and laced their fingers together.

"It's ok, Ed. I always knew you'd come around. We all have a period in our life when we aren't really ourselves, I think. I just wanted you to know that I'd be there when you decided to come back to us. I only wish you didn't have to suffer for it… I was so scared for you, Edi."

Edmund almost felt like crying for what she said. He didn't think he deserved such a wonderful and precious sister. He was going to tell her that, or the 'edited Edmund version' of it, when he remembered how she'd just called him.

"Lu! You haven't called me Edi since you were three!"

She smiled mischievously.

"But I still remember it!"

Edmund laughed and held her a bit nearer.

"You're the best of us all, Lucy. You know that? I don't know how you do it. I don't reckon I'd have been as forgiving, if I were you."

"Don't be silly, Ed. Of course you would." She said with certainty. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother. And I'm your sister. And we love each other more than anyone else in this world."

Edmund thought about it and decided it made perfect sense.

"I think you're right… Lucy, don't tell this to Peter and Susan, ok? But I think you're my favourite sibling, you know."

Lucy smiled happily.

"I think you're mine, too." She said. Edmund felt his jaw drop.

"What?! I always thought Peter was your favourite."

"Oh, Peter and Susan are great. And I love them very much. But you're special. We practically grew up as twins. You and I, we always did everything together, and always will, right? We will fight, of course, because that's how we are, but we'll always love each other with all of our hearts. So yes, you're my favourite!"

Edmund had to hide his face in her hair, to hide the tears he couldn't stop anymore. What had he done to deserve a sister like her? He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Lu. With all my heart… Now sleep, it's late. Good night, my Valiant Sister."

Lucy giggled at her new title.

"Good night, my King. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
